With the development of modern network technology, users are no longer satisfied to use unconnected computers for work and/or entertainment. In general, users prefer more interaction and communication during work and/or play, relying heavily on the internet and other network technologies.
The existing technology uses a number of terminals to carry out certain peer-to-peer (P2P) services. During a P2P session, one of the terminals is used as a synchronizing terminal and the others are used as participating terminals. The synchronizing terminal serves as a “host computer” for the P2P service and it is responsible for coordinating the operation of the participating terminals. In particular, the synchronizing terminal manages the operating logic frame values and user input sets of the participating terminals, enabling all the terminals, which are located in different places, to synchronize their functions and facilitate the information exchange during the P2P session.
The existing technology, however, presents certain deficiencies: when the synchronizing terminal withdraws either intentionally or accidentally, the participating terminals are forced to discontinue and the P2P program is forced to terminate, making user experience unsatisfying.